Talk:One Piece: Unlimited Cruise
Images God, I didn't know how long this would take to edit them when I decided to do those... T_T' --One-Winged Hawk 12:10, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Going to have to stop for today doing this as it makes my arms aching to use a mouse to edit these... My tablet currently is out of comission... --One-Winged Hawk 12:51, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Finished. I forgot I was doing these. Usopp's was the worst (twice as long s the others) to do. We now have all the costumes for the game up on a white background though... :-) --One-Winged Hawk 16:18, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::Can someone look into Luffy's pic? It's blurry when small but when you open it it looks fine.-- 15:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Gabriell Should we give it it's own page? Joekido 20:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :If his a character, of course. --One-Winged Hawk 21:12, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Priest Can someone get confirmation of the Priest? English VAs I only added the English VAs, because of the European release. If I did something wrong feel free to delete it. GeneralKingRyumma 04:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't recall much, but I noted in one of the edits previously someone DID add VAs... But they cloned the FUNi pages VAs and pasted them here with characters not even in the game. One-Winged Hawk 08:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Umm, can you post the link to the article or the thing where you got those voices from. Barry Yandell voicing Brook is a big speculation and since I last checked, Andy Mullins, the guy who voiced Don Krieg for UA, died.Mugiwara Franky 14:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't think andy mullins died. Attacks I've removed them about twice or so now. Basically, they cause a lot of problems for us and to write them on the page (the main ones are here anyway) brings us close to FAQ grounds. One-Winged Hawk 09:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) UK English Logo and Release Date The English Logo has been released. Bowser the Second 07:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Release Date: UK Release Date Logo: One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: The Treasure Beneath the Waves Add Information This page needs more info. There is no information at all about what genre it is or what the gameplay is. Drunk Samurai 00:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I know DS, fustating isn't it? People are more worried when they do edit about turning this into a FAQ rather then a info page. I noticed... Attacks are back on the page. >_<' :I haven't been keeping an eye on the games or the movies. Not my interest anymore. One-Winged Hawk 07:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Well I would help If I knew anything about the game. It seems interesting but I don't even know exactly what genre it is. Drunk Samurai 10:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) From trailers I've seen and from unlimited adventure, I believe the genre most likely would be a platformer. Gabrille's Voice Actor Considering similarities, I believe her voice actress is Rie Kugimiya. The table of characters I noticed I meant to write it as a list and it didn't come out... Can someone attempt to fix it, I forget how we're setting up tables right now. One-Winged Hawk 15:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) US Release in Summer? Eh? Since when was this announced? I can't find any article confirming that. Sonickenshin 22:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I stand by this comment. I long assumed it wasn't coming and that if it would it probably won't have Japanese and Funimation voices... If it is coming I may need to retract my OPUC2 order. We need an article as proof. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 23:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Source is needed for that... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Garp's history The european version of this game states in Garp's profile that he was a legendary pirate. this is obviously a mistake on the translater's part, can we add it to the trivia? Biropg 00:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't make announcements that aren't true. Whoever edited the page and told everyone there's going to be a US release for Unlimited Cruise SP, if you're reading this then let me ask you not to make untrue announcements. Namco Bandai NEVER confirmed a US release, so whoever made that edit.. you're full of shit. I had a source 3DSBuzz.comChubzhac 17:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Is the site legitimate? Meaning, is it run by Nintendo or one of its affiliates or is it a fansite? 17:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) SP Should the 3DS version get it's own artical? It is its own game. Ryuzakiforever 03:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No, it really isn't. SP is a port of the Wii game with added features and such. There isn't really too many features, though. If there's a WHOLE lot of features, or the game makes an entire second-half to the original, or the game proves to be an entire remake (which it obviously isn't), then make an article. We won't know if the game falls under any of these categories until it's released. Uknownada 22:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Unlock the page! Why can we not unlock the page? It has been some time now and this game is in the past! So shouldn't we unlock it so we can correct the mistakes on the page, such as which bosses that appears in which episode, remove unnecessary material and so forth? It would make an great improvement, if we unlocked it, don't you agree? :The page isn't protected, go ahead and edit it. Also, don't forget to sign your messages with three tildes ~~~~. Changing the name of the article Hey there all people I was editing this page earlier, and I noticed that, while it said its title is "Unlimited Cruise" the full name of the game(s) is "One Piece: Unlimited Cruise". So, I tried to edit the name of the article, by moving it, but it said "The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid", and I don't understand it. Since I know there isn't another article with that name on this, it must mean that it is because it is not valid, and I don't get it WHY it is like that! Could someone out there help me? Please!Ultrasonic9000 22:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I dont see why not. Its the proper title. 23:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :The page exists, it's a redirection. Ask an admin to delete the redirection so that the page can be moved. I don't think it should be renamed because I guess it was a choice of style: every One Piece videogames are titled One Piece:... so when the videogame pages were created the prefix was omitted. If we move this page than we should move every one of these: We can do that, but I don't see the point. Just add the prefix in the article.